The Hushed Whispers Of Desire
by Obliterated Innocence
Summary: Gibson has been behaving so strangely as of late, it acts mechanically in phases; causing him to become malicious and distrustful of the other members of the monkey team. Why is he acting like this, you ask? Well, something happens inside of him when he sees Sparx-77 with Nova.. ((GibArxOva))
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Hushed Whispers Of Desire"**_

* * *

_**Warning, this fiction will contain the following: Love Triangles, Slash ((BoyXBoy Pairings)), Cursing, Violence, Gore, Soft Hints of Sexual Themes, and Character Death.**_

_**((A/N: Guys, seriously, if you're going to be immature and send me PM's crying about how you hate the subjects in this fiction and how you hate certain things in it, don't say I didn't warn you in the beginning. Hit the back button at the top left of your screen if you aren't fond of slash or anything like that, because this fan fiction does and WILL contain it. Thanks again~!))**_

* * *

_**Yeah, another slash fan fiction written for you guys by yours truly~!**_

_**To be honest, this was originally going to be a revision of one of my older fan fictions 'Comfort'. A few more ideas spawned in my head, and this is the result of it all :)**_

_**I'm going to go ahead and say it: This is probably going to be the most gruesome fan fiction ever, and by gruesome.. I mean it both physically and emotionally. **_

_**Why, you ask?**_

_**Because, i'm going to take the challenge of making my most adored character in the SRMTHFG series a yandere, well.. sorta at least. The cutesy thing yandere's do doesn't suit Gibson at all.. So, I made him a special friend who gets activated whn Gibson feels any sort of envy. 'm not going to lie, this was a challenge to write, but I think I did it fairly well considering the fact that I didn't completely butcher Gibson's character in this thing.**_

_**One last thing before you guys go wandering in here thinking this thing is all canon, NONE of my stories are ever canon in every way. Gibson's got a thing for Sparx-77 in this, so.. don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Hope you guys like reading this~!**_

* * *

Honestly.. In all my days of sparring with Antauri.. this evening was, by comparison with the previous times, the absolute worst.

Gh.. I can't fathom how long it's been since I've felt such a paralyzing pain such as the one I am experiencing as of now. I now wish that my attention had not drifted from the pensive expression of my Argent foe..

Alas, it was as if I could not refrain myself from stealing a mere glance at the strikingly handsome face of a certain Vermillion pilot as he left the Super Robot with Nova; they both had been ordered by Mandarin to investigate the strange occurrences that have been transpiring in an unusual pattern within Shuggazoom City as of late.

I know not why it is almost impossible for me to cease my swift glances at him; perhaps.. perhaps it's merely a side effect of my unreasonable infatuation with the young pilot.

That actually sounds reasonable, my inability to refrain from stealing a glance at him as he passes me by merely being a side effect to my infatuation with him; or, dare I say, that it could belong to something else?

...Bah, i'll discover the answer to this personal issue later on. Needless to say, I stole a glance at Sparx-77, and I paid dearly for such a foolish action.. for Antauri was never the type to procrastinate when he senses his enemy letting their guard down.

As I near my residing chambers, I lean on the wall for a mere moment for support; that way, the pain in my body would slowly begin to fade for a while. I know well it will return once I begin to move once more, but now, I simply don't have the strength to withstand it anymore.

I glance at the clock that is implanted just above Ottp's resting quarters. My eyes widen once i'm able to register what time it actually is.

'11:56 p.m.'..

..Nova and Sparx should have returned by now; what is the reason for their absence, I wonder? Knowing those two, the probability of them goofing off during patrol hours seems very likely.

Those two have been spending so much time together since the incident with the Fire of Hate..

Hmph, I never did care for Sparx clinging to Nova as much as he does now, seeing them together makes me react so strangely as of late.

It could occur when something small between them happens, whether it's the small brush of their hands or a faint smile of affection, however.. I react all the same.

It ceases to waste time once I am able to perceive their small gestures of affection towards one another, it begins in the same mechanical phase.

First, I would become irritable towards my allies, then, my jealousy and a bitter hatred for Nova would resurface. After that, I would become unreasonably violent and cruel, though I tend to take my fury out on a few rogues inhabiting Shuggazoom at the time. Finally, I would simply separate myself from all forms of contact with any of them for a few weeks.

I absolutely loath what I had transformed into once the madness is over; nothing is ever the same for a few months after.

They all become tense around me, I can sense it.

...Okay, excluding Antauri, everyone within my perimeter is abnormally tense.

Antuari was, and always has been, the only ally I could confide in when I was within that horrendous phase of buried hatred and resentment. He'd never interrupt me or antagonize me, he'd only listen to me.

Looking back, it seems logical that he is the sole being that would bring me back to reality when I was in that silent and frigid world that I try so hard, perhaps in vain, to prevent myself from falling back into.

The second-in-command often responded calmly and rationally to my fury and bitter emotions; perhaps that is what soothes the frustration and fury and enables me to rebury it within the depths of my mind?

...

Otto has since begun to revert back to his charmingly free-spirited self around me, and I am thankful for that. To my surprise, Sparx is also beginning to revert to his charming and witty self in my presence as well.

Mandarin, I don't suppose he ever took notice of my sudden outbursts and unreasonable actions; he seems to be so withdrawn from us all as of late..

Nova, now Nova.. She's beginning to concern me a bit; she hasn't even bothered to socialize or even interact with me since my previous outbursts. She'll go to exceptional measures to make sure she isn't left with me.

..Perhaps I'm merely being paranoid..

After all, Nova was never really the type to hold a grudge against anyone, or at least, I don't suppose she is.

Perhaps-

"..Hal. You shouldn't be leaning against the wall, you'll only waste more of your energy that way." A thoughtful voice spoke from behind me.

Typically, I would find my tension rising dramatically at this point, for that was how I always had reacted when I didn't predict someone's presence from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder "Antauri, how long have you been standing there..?"

The argent simian merely shrugged "Not too long, I suppose. I was going to check on how Nova and Sparx's patrol was proceeding, that was when I took notice of you and.. well, here I am. Would you mind if I assisted you, you seemed to be having trouble travelling to your room once again."

I stifled a sigh, I wish that he hadn't said that.

Memories of the occurrence from earlier this evening flashed through my mind; I saw Sparx tenderly holding Nova's hand, I saw that endearing smile she flashed at him with her bubblegum eyes teeming with warmth..

I shook the memories away once more, I knew I should not be dwelling on their feelings for one another. I know I shouldn't be protracting on the exasperating fact that Sparx holds feelings for Nova, and not me..but...

"Hal. Why do you dwell on your own desolation? Thinking of such things will surely lead you into another phase." Antauri said suddenly, a pensive expression upon his face.

"..I have no clue.. I do not know why I brood so frequently over the two of them being together; I know well that I have developed an unhealthy resentment for Nova and Sparx being with one another, but I haven't a clue on why I do it." I responded, striving to keep my voice from cracking with every word I spoke.

Antauri seemed to be able to perceive my ever growing distress, because it was then that he placed a consoling hand on my shoulder "I suppose it would be for the best if-"

It was then that we both heard the sound of the mechanical door in the main chamber of the Super Robot open with a faint _whirr_.

I recognized the hushed voices of both Sparx and Nova, and I stifled a scoff.

Antauri's turquoise orbs met with mine, and we both nodded simultaneously.. for it was obvious to even the most oblivious being inhabiting Shuggazoom that it would be for the best if we were to discuss the topic later.

"Will you be able to make it to your room?" Antauri asked.

I simply nodded in response.

"Very well. Good night, Hal." Antauri said with a quick wave before turning back and returning to his resting chamber.

I watched the silver simian as he entered his room, and sighed softly to myself.

..Antauri had a point, a very good point at that.

Dwelling on the topic would only prolong my grief, so why did I fixate all my thoughts upon it?

My infatuation with our vermillion pilot had surfaced not too long before the incident with the Ice Crystal of Vengeance; it certainly had not been as long as Sparx had been in love with Nova.. so why?

..It doesn't seem logical.

Perhaps my feelings for Sparx were stronger than I had first anticipated; after all, he is the first being I have actually developed such emotions towards.

When I consider that information, the thought is much more conceivable than previously.

I turned to continue towards my room; the pain resurfaced and shot through my entire being as I had taken my first step. I cringed, and bit back a crude word as I limped towards my resting chamber.

The mechanical door that guarded my room responded instinctively and opened once I stepped on the pressure pad I had installed within the flooring of the Super Robot ages ago.

I trudged into my room, smiling softly once I laid my eyes upon the made-up cerulean covers on my bed. I landed softly upon the far edge of my bed and slowly crumble against the soft texture.

I sighed softly and buried my face into the blankets, all I sought at the moment.. was comfort.. I daresay I would even accept some form of consolation from anyone, anything that would weaken my tension.

Anything would do, at that moment.

It became dim in my room once the mechanical door shut behind me, the sole being of light in my room belonging to the soft moonlight that shone through the window just above my bed.

I estimated the time was about 12:45 p.m. at that moment, judging only from the unfathomable amount of stars that were laced across the pitch black sky behind them all.

For a moment, I found a speck of serenity within the silence within my room; that was the sole being I found comfort in at the moment.

My arms ached intensively as I struggled to reach the top of my bed; upon reaching a satisfying place under my blankets, I collapsed and drifted into a gentle haze..

* * *

_**Phew, okay guys, this is all you're going to receive for now.**_

_**You guys like what I've gotten written so far? Well, throw me a couple of reviews on my mistakes and even pop in a few ideas for the story, if you'd like~! **_

_**I really hope you guys liked reading this..**_

_**This is yours truly, Mistress Angel, signing out~!**_

_***Click***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, alright. I'm just glad you guys actually like this thing so far :) Here's another chapter in my Yandere!Gibson/Sparx/Nova fanfiction. **_

_**I'm just going to warn you guys, the imagery in this will make you cringe. I know because I wrote it XD**_

_**Don't worry, some Sparky/Gibson fluff will be added in later~!**_

* * *

I lay buried beneath the humid covering of my blankets; I couldn't find myself to get a decent amount of rest the previous night. It's odd, when I think about it, I'd typically have no trouble when dozing off..

Why is it so that I have been failing to sleep peacefully during these prolonged nights?

The answer should be obvious, I know that very well.

That horrendous nightmare. That sickening nightmare that chokes my thoughts only when the sun falls and the moon rises.

I feel a shudder cascade down my spinal cord, and a hushed sigh of repressed trepidation escapes my lips.

That nightmare has not ceased to get under my skin as of yet; Alas, I have a sickening feeling that resides within the depths of my stomach, I predict that nothing pleasant will transpire if I continue to experience this nightmare.

I cannot pinpoint the exact day I began to experience the nightmare; I am only sure of one minor detail when concerning the occurrence. I know well that I was experiencing my first phase when it came to existence.

The unusual the thing about my nightmare? Though it changes in certain circumstances, for example.. I'll wake up in a different area than I previously had, but it never ceases to change it's ending; it's always the same, unchanging, and nauseating ending..

There's always so many corpses at the end of it; they are always the ones I care for. The remaining moments in my nightmare will then act in phases..

First, I see the mutilated corpse of Otto; his viridescent form seeming to darken with every second that passes. It's could be obvious for even the most oblivious eyes that he was simply brought down for attempting to aid the others.

..What Otto was attempting, all in vain, to stop?

I do not know the answer to that question, for I am never shown the monster responsible for the destruction.

The scene will skip then, and I will be staring at the corpse of Mandarin; though, to be honest, I never really can discover if it's truly Mandarin.. the corpse is always extremely battered into nothing more than a bloody pulp. I can only guess due to the fact that I can often be able to decipher traces of orange fur within the mess of guts and blood vessels.

The scene will continue to skip, and I then will be faced with the corpse of Nova; It's quite possible that her corpse was, quite fathomably, the absolute worst when it came to appearance. Her body never ceases to be dismantled in unspeakable ways, her once prepossessing face completely..and quite detestably.. _ripped_ from her body.. I always get the feeling that she was brought down by a being with extreme hatred and spite for her.

The scene skips once more, and I will be standing over the corpse of Sparx.. I always flinch at the first initial glance at the corpse, even though I have experienced this nightmare countless times. He seems to be the least damaged corpse, I can only assume he died of severe fluid loss, because all Sparx obtained was a large cut to his side.. and a few mere cuts to his right hand. His hand is always clenched, as if he were preparing to return a hit, or if he had gotten his grip on something before he met death. I simply cannot refrain but to pry his right hand open. It's always the same, strange object in his hand.

A piece of mechanical hand, it's not a particularly large piece at that, it's rather small.. but thick. I never get the opportunity to observe it closely, but it looks like a central piece of hand.. similar to that of a POWER button.

After the sickening imagery, I then find myself facing a brutally beaten Antauri.

The argent monkey is clearly near death; before I can even react, he charges at me, his paranormal hands withdrawn and claws outstretched for only me.

At that moment, I lose all control of my body; it is as if I am a puppet.. even though i'm aware of the dreary situation I am in.

I always manage to nimbly dodge his attacks without hesitation, it's as if my puppeteer is aware of Antauri's battling style and take full advantage of the knowledge he has been blessed with. My hands will then configure into my drills..

Though, once I study them intensively, I realize that my drills have undergone a strange new exterior. They are much larger, and darker than previously. They also have an ominous crimson glow to them, it's as if they have been possessed by a certain type of dark energy..

I nimbly dodge another futile attack from Antauri; and I swiftly nail him in that instant his back had been turned.

I saw his legs weaken only slightly, and within seconds, he was once again charging at me with weapons drawn. He was swifter this time, because he succeeded in applying damage to my left side.

I watched with what was strange wonderment as only pieces of my skin were torn from my side. I could see the damaged circuits flailing only slightly from my damaged side.

My attention then returns to Antauri just in time, because I then caught his hand that he had prepared to nail me with once more. We struggle against one another; Antauri, without a doubt attempting to free his hand, and myself, attempting to keep Antauri from doing so.

Then, in one swift blur, Antauri had managed to free his hands from my locked grip; but at that moment, my left drill nailed him in the stomach.

...I was horrified...

..Then again, who wouldn't be...?

The amount of pressure applied to my attack was horrifying, because it had caused for my drill to break right through Antauri in one mere blow. I could see the light in his sapphire-like eyes slowly fade.

I struggled against the strange being that controlled me; I had not wanted any of this to happen..

..To Antauri, least of all..

Suddenly, I regained the feeling in my body; I quickly released Antauri and examined the would my puppeteer had left upon my friend.

At that moment, I knew well I could not aid my friend...

That is exactly how my nightmare ends, and I am the one waking from it while gasping heavily and drenched in my own sweat.

...

My eyes drift to the faint glow of the sun that rests upon my blankets and seeps through in order to greet me. Today will be yet another long day, I can already predict it to be so.

The unimaginable pain I had experienced the previous afternoon returned once I had landed on the metallic flooring of the Super Robot. I grunted softly upon doing so, for the reality concerning my injuries had slipped my mind while I was lost in my thoughts.

I trudged to the door that led into the hallway, stepping on the pressure pad, I watched in silence as my door slid open upon impact.

Silence drowned the hallway as I trudged through, I could not refrain to take a mere glance into Sparx's room.

Of course, Nova had his heart and she was the one he shared his feelings and thoughts with; However, there was one thing I had been blessed to receive that Nova had yet to experience.

And that was.. the image of Sparx being completely at ease and comfortable. That moment to see him when he isn't so tense, to see him at a state when he is experiencing comfort.. It's an unfathomably beautiful and rare sight, it is especially so when you consider the fact that it is an extremely hot-headed and uptight simian such as Sparx.

I step lightly onto the pressure pad that controlled Sparx-77's door, and the door slides open in response. I peer into his room, and my eyes widen in surprise.

..Sparx wasn't anywhere within the depths of his room.

"Odd.." I muttered under my breath, disappointed that I did not see the scene I had longed to rest my eyes upon.

I continued to trudge down the wide hallway, my thoughts scattered throughout my mind.

I was heading into my laboratory, that way, I could receive the peace I longed to have. Creating chemicals, designing armor, testing certain substances and their reactions to certain textured objects.

I had yet to apply Copper to a liquid iron-

"Ooof!" Was what I managed to choke out before realizing whom I had bumped in to.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, brainstrain!" Sparx hissed, obviously still recovering from his 'patrol' with Nova on the previous night.

"My apologies, Sparx. I was merely thinking-"

"Of course you were thinking, brainstrain. You do that when you should be paying attention to what's happening." Sparx scoffed.

"Come now, I don't believe i'm that oblivious to my current situation at all times!" I retorted.

"Really? What happened yesterday when Antauri had no problem mauling your blue ass during practice?" Sparx hissed.

My, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..

I felt the color drain from my cheeks "...Oh.."

That same smirk laced across his striking face, he stood before me arms folded and his eyes gleaming; he knew he was right. Though, I do have to wonder if he had seen me gawking at him..

* * *

_**Bwaha~! Chapter 2 is finished, with a cliff-hanger as well XD**_

_**Leave reviews and pop in ideas for the story if you'd like~!**_

_**This is Mistress Angel, signing out~!**_

_***Click***_


End file.
